


Meet the Lupins

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Wales, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: Remus was going home from Hogwarts for the summer, and Sirius would be meeting his parents this year.
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 32





	Meet the Lupins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a competition from wxlfstarscars on instagram

Sirius’ world was spinning; he was meeting his boyfriend’s parents for the first time. The original plan was to spend a week or two at the Potter’s house until James was told he had to go to his cousin’s wedding and Peter got sick. Because of the circumstances, Remus invited Sirius to spend the first week at his home in Wales. Remus lives in a very small town, his own home in the woods, and they were both excited. Towards the end of the train ride, Remus explained different aspects of his area, so Sirius had a bit of understanding on how very muggle the area is. Sirius couldn’t even mention magic in public.  
“So your mother is driving us to your house?” Sirius checked. With James, they would take the night bus, but Remus’ mother insisted on driving the two.  
Remus nodded as he pushed their trunks on one of the carts. “And we’re meeting her at platform 9. She can’t really come to ours.” He explained, exiting out of Platform 9 ¾.  
Sirius glanced down at his shaking hands; he shouldn’t be nervous. He wasn’t nervous meeting James’ parents. Sirius stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, a birthday gift from Remus when he turned seventeen.  
“Remus!” A woman’s voice called, going up to the couple to pull Remus into a warm embrace.  
When Sirius looked up, he noticed how similar this woman looks to his boyfriend. They both have sandy blonde hair, the same facial structure. For a moment, Sirius assumed she was an older sister, but Remus has no siblings.  
Sirius quickly spoke up, “Hello, Mrs.Lupin,” he flashed a smile, holding out a hand to shake.  
“This is Sirius,” Remus said quickly, letting go of his mother for her to greet Sirius. He knew his mother would love Sirius; it’s his father he is worried about.  
Mrs.Lupin looked to Sirius, a bright smile forming. Remus takes after his mother in everything except for height. She pulled Sirius into a hug, “please just call me Hope.” She said with a smile.  
To say the least, Sirius was not expecting this warm response even if Euphemia is the same way. Sirius leaned closer into the hug; it’s nice to feel a mother’s love sometimes. “Thank you for letting me stay.” He grew up with pureblood politeness, so he’s had to thank her.  
“Of course! So let’s get your stuff in the car. It’s a longer ride.”  
The group made their way to Hope’s car and put the trunks inside. They began their trip home, starting with just Remus telling his mum of the school year. The ride was slower than the night bus, but Hopes Beatles cassette was on in the background. Remus had shown Sirius and James some good music with Lily over the years.  
“So Sirius,” Hope began, “I hear you are interested in muggle style. Remus got quite excited when he found the leather jacket for your birthday. Have you been on a motorbike?” she questioned.  
Sirius looked up, “No I haven’t,” he glanced to Remus, who took his hand in his.  
“I could teach you how to drive mine. Lyall isn’t a fan of it-neither is Remus. I’m sure Lyall filled his head with how dangerous they are.” Hope chuckled. “I used to take Remus on it when he was little to go stargazing.” She explained.  
Remus shook his head, “Then you painted stars and constellations on my walls.” He laughed.  
Sirius smiled, “Really?” He questioned, “I’d love to learn!” He said quickly, leaning against Remus.  
Remus shook his head, “mum, Sirius didn’t even know what a car was until we became friends; I doubt he has knowledge of motorcycle safety.” He pointed out.  
Hope shook her head, “Do not worry. I’ll take him for a ride before he drives.” She promised.  
Later that evening, Sirius followed Hope through the front door with the biggest smile on his face. He had been taken on a motorcycle ride through the property, which consisted of a beautiful forest and a lake within walking distance of the cottage. He absolutely loved the bike ride. He only felt a similar sense of liberating freedom when he realized he was gone, away from his mother. Sirius bound into the kitchen, noticing Remus cooking.  
“Moony! You would not believe how much fun I just had!” He said eagerly, pressing himself up into Remus’ side. He was over the moon.  
Remus shook his head, looking at him as he placed their dinner on the plates, “Where did you two go?” He asked, hearing his father come home through the floo. “Did you see the lake? We have a private dock…”  
Sirius laughed, “It was wonderful!” He said eagerly, messing with his curly black hair before carrying stuff to the kitchen. He paused when he saw a man, fairly tall but nowhere near as tall as Remus. The man had his back to Sirius and was pouring a drink. “Hello?”  
The man turned and paused, “Hope, dear?” He called to his wife who was putting her biking stuff up.  
“Yes, honey?”  
“Why is there a strange boy in our house?”  
Hope laughed, “That’s Remus’ friend, Sirius Black!”  
Lyall stared at Sirius, not trusting having one of Orion’s sons in his house. Orion Black nearly had him sacked after the Fenrir Greyback situation. He assessed Sirius for a moment before turning to his drink once more.  
Sirius shifted under Lyall’s gaze before he turned. He didn’t know how he felt about him. SIrius hesitated, “Nice to meet you, Mr.Lupin.” He said as Remus came in to help him set the table.  
Lyall made a noise of acknowledgment before he went and sat at his usual seat. “How was the year, Remus? How is that Potter boy?”  
Remus set a glass of water in front of Sirius, “Just another year of school, nothing special,” he didn’t say he and Sirius started dating. His dad is still in with some traditional wizarding views. “James is fine, he’s the quidditch captain for Gryffindor.... Speaking of quidditch, Sirius is a beater”  
Sirius nodded, “Yeah, and I’m the best Gryffindor has.” He winked at Remus.  
Lyall nodded, “That’s nice,” he seemed indifferent.  
“Lyall,” Hope hissed, she is much more open and accepting than her husband. One of her best lady friends is into ladies. “Be nice, he’s our guest.” She warned.  
Lyall sighed, “I’m not being very gentlemanly. Forgive me, Bl-Sirius.” He had heard the rumors of Sirius being disowned. Nothing is a secret in the ministry unless bribery and blackmail were involved.  
Sirius nodded, knowing the rest of his trip would go right, “Your forgiven, Mr.Lupin.” He said as he followed Remus to start eating.  
“Call him Lyall.” Hope said calmly.


End file.
